Commander Maldak
Biography Commander Maldak was born a western sergal in 1rc, he was later adopted by a northern family leaving his western roots all but unknown to him, he was raised by his northern parents, who were at the time blacksmiths, in a fairly urban enviroment, They often were hired for military purposes such as repairing weapons and armor, Maldak at a young age became facinated by the soldiers that came and went by age 11 he was fixing and maintaining weapons and often socialising with the soldiers, much to his norther parents distain. Later that year an argument with his parents left him cold and wounded where his father had struck him with a blunt spear, he was taken in by a group of soldiers that patched him up and sent him on his way. After living rough for a few months, Maldak began working with the local militia training himself and acting as an armorer. After the unification of the villiages within Tatola, Maldak Rallied to Rains cause, joining up with what was to be the Shigu army. By Age 15, Maldak was a full fledged soldier, serving under General Rain, who he idolized for a time, however as the war progressed his admiration for her quickly turned sour, though this was not apparent until after the war. By the hight of the war in late 27rc Maldak had progressed to the rank of Commander, receiving his orders directly from Rain. In 28rc Maldak and his unit of 30 men were sent west where under Rains orders they engaged in unspeakable and horrific tasks of slaughtering everyone pointed out to them. By the end of the war, Maldak and his unit, reduced to only 12 went into exile, ashamed of what they had done, they wandered out into the forests where they then settled in a large, miasma free, cave system. Maldak and his loyal men avoided all contact with the outside world, honing their skills hunting the beasts of the forest, occasionally wandering outwards to gather supplies. by age 29 Maldak had honed his skills to near superhuman levels, training in hunting and stalking he sent three of his loyal soldiers to trade some of their takings from their kills with the nearby towns, still remaining very anonymous. After a time in 31rc word in the towns began to spread of Maldak and his unit's expertice in killing Talyxian beasts, when the three traders came into town, the people there began to offer money and resources for pest control and slaying of certain troublesome animals, Maldak's unit agreed, becoming hired hunters, though still unseen by most. Later that year, they were approached by a rich sergal and were offered the first of what would be a new career path for Maldak and his unit, they were offered a contract to kill a certain person who was a rival businessman, Maldak personally took the contract, using his hunting and stalking skills to quickly erase the target and any evidence of his involvement, as such in the quiter and more wealthy community, secretly, Maldak became renowned for his assassination skills, often being hired to solve disputes with a violent end. Now Age 32 Maldak and his unit continue to operate unseen out of the forest caves, still keeping far from society, fashioning weapons from leech darts and bottled miasma, becoming assassins of legend, skilled in the arts of hunting and killing. ''artwork credits'' two sketches by River: www.furaffinity.net/user/lilnaugrim t.me/lilnaugrimworkdoodles (telegram channel)Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Western Sergal Category:Character